


Aftermath of the storm

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Merboy Felix, merfolk, short and kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “I- Well I mean- You’re a merboy.”





	Aftermath of the storm

 

 

 

 

Chan sighed as he stepped outside the door and looked over the backyard. He ran a hand through his hair before taking a sip of his coffee. He was looking forward to a relaxing month without his parents and siblings, but after yesterday’s storm… it seemed like he had some cleaning up to do.

He was thankful to his parents for letting him stay while they went on a vacation with his siblings and Chan took a break from university over summer. He also promised to take care of the house. He let his eyes wander over the yard, over all the trash and the broken fence.

The sun was high on the sky and there wasn’t a single cloud on the clear blue background. It was hard to believe that there had been an awful storm the previous day. He walked over to the small table on the veranda and quickly tipped it back to the upright position. He placed the half empty cup of coffee on the table before walking down the stairs. The grass in the yard was wet against his bare feet as he walked towards the fence. The white timber fence was partially broken, as if something heavy had been thrown right through parts of the fence. As the house was just by the ocean and judging by the amount of driftwood that now littered the yard, Chan quickly made the assumption that it was just one of the heavier logs that had smashed the fence.

However, it looked like he could fix the fence himself. Probably. He just needed to get the boards and he could probably put it up by himself. He’d have to call his parents about this.

He turned around, shifting his attention to the decent sized pool in their yard and he groaned as he saw just how much driftwood and trash there was. Two of their sunbeds had ended up in the pool and a broken parasol was floating in the water as well.

Just as he was about to go back to the house to call his parents, he paused and frowned. The water in the pool was tinted red. Parts of it at least. He walked closer to the pool and crouched down. He still couldn’t see much because of all the trash floating at the surface. He reached out, pushing one of the sunbeds to the side.

Now Chan wasn’t sure what he had expected. Maybe a fish or a dead animals. A merboy was not one of the things he had expected. As he pushed the sunbed to the side, he came face to face with a merboy. The boy was curled up in one of the corners of the pool, his bright blond hair moving along with the movement in the water. The base of his tail was a soft peach and scales in the same color were dusted here and there over his upper body while the fins themselves were large, a darker pink at the base before fading out to pale pink and almost looked like frills. Three slits on each side of his ribs were opening and closing rapidly as he breathed heavily. Along with the dusting of scales on his upper body was a few cuts, some larger than others and Chan could see a small tear in his tail fin.

The merboy stared at Chan and Chan stood there, frozen in place. Then he blinked, tilting his head a little. His breathing was calming down as Chan just stared at him, his brain trying to process what was going on.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked after a solid minute of just staring and as soon as the words left his lips he wanted to slap himself in the face. “Wait,” he groaned and the merboy blinked again. “Do you need help?”

He could see the merboy move his lips but he couldn’t hear anything. He frowned and the boy bit his lip, carefully pushing off the floor of the pool. Chan watched as the boy swam up to the surface, face twisting in pain as he moved his fin.

“Are you going to hurt me?” the merboy asked timidly as he broke the surface of the clear pool water. His hair was slicked against his forehead, his wide golden eyes filled with uncertainty as he looked Chan over. He was so close and Chan searched his brain for the right words to use. The boy was beautiful. A small heart shaped face, full lips slightly parted, button nose and eyes reminding Chan of a feline; freckles dotted his tan skin.

“I- what? No,” Chan said, suddenly realizing he hadn’t replied. “I- Well I mean- You’re a merboy.”

“Yes?” the boy said, tilting his head.

“You’re in my pool,” Chan continued and the boy bit his lip.

“I… Yes I am. I’m really sorry though,” he said, furrowing his brows a little. “I didn’t mean to crash into your pool or ruin your…” he glanced over Chan’s shoulder towards the fence. Oh so it was the merboy who had crashed the fence then. “Thing,” he finished, biting his lip. “I was- The storm caught me and I got washed up. I’m really sorry.”

“You’re bleeding,” Chan said and the boy twisted his body around to look at the torn fin.

“Yeah…” he said quietly, looking back at Chan. “I don’t… I think it got caught in the…” he trailed off and gestured towards the fence, “sharp things or something… The bleeding isn’t that bad though but I can’t swim very well right now. It hurts a little.”

“Let me just- Do you want help? I don’t know a lot but I can… try and help?” Chan said, eyes flickering around.

“If you… If you could,” the merboy replied, glancing down before looking up to meet Chan’s gaze, his golden eyes reflecting the sunlight. “I’m Felix.”

“I’m Chan,” Chan said, rubbing his temple. It was way too early for this. He needed his coffee to handle this. “I… uh,” he looked around the pool as he stood up and shifted his eyes back to the merboy. “I don’t know how to treat that wound…” he admitted slowly and Felix twisted around to look at his tail again.

“Uhm…” he said, turning back to Chan. “I guess… I don’t know?”

“How do you… merfolk heal these kind of things then?” Chan asked and Felix blinked before grinning sheepishly. "I... I've only have a dog as a pet I never had a fish I don't-" Chan widened his eyes as he realized what he said. "I didn't mean to call you a fish, you're still a person but-"

"It's okay," Felix said softly and grinned. He was really pretty and his smile was so dazzling that Chan almost forgot that he was bleeding all over the pool. "To answer your question... we, uhm, we usually heal on our own you know? I guess the saltwater helps is to not get infections and all that..." he trailed off and glanced at his fin again. “I don’t think I’m going to die if that’s any help?”

"I guess that’s… something,” Chan said, glancing at the torn fin. The bleeding didn’t look too bad when he looked at it closer, but the fin looked torn and maybe the merboy just needed some time to recover. “I'll just..." Chan bit his lip, furrowing his brows a little. "I'll just do some research on the internet, okay? It'll take me five minutes," he continued and Felix nodded, looking confused as he did.

"I have no idea what that means but I'm gonna trust you," he said and Chan wanted to slap himself. Of course Felix wouldn't know what the internet was. Why was he so stupid? "I'd appreciate if you showed me later but... yeah I'd love to fix this whole situation," he said, gesturing to his tail.

“I’ll be right back,” Chan said, turning around to hurry back to the house. His mind was spinning with so many questions and thoughts but there were two that rang louder than the rest. Merpeople existed and there was a very cute merboy in his pool right now.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. I just wanna say that I will not write a sequel to this so please don't ask for it ;; 
> 
> I originally wanted to do something cute and sweet for mermay and I wrote this in the beginning of May and then I just went through a period where I've barely written anything and I couldn't bring myself to work with this so... it's a miracle even this got written. Since I struggled a bit with it I was originally just gonna delete it but I figured I could just share what I had. Please refer to my other merboy content for higher quality content hfdjf sorry for this
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc if you have any questions or anything uwu <3


End file.
